AuelStellar : Anthology
by AREYASHI
Summary: A series of two chapter long stories regarding the Auel and Stellar couple! Different themes, different plot lines in each. - FOR MY BELOVED PRINCESS.
1. STORY1 : CH1

Yeah, so.  
I happen to adore this pairing as well as SteShin. And, since my princess likes this pairing also, I decided to write her a little fic.  
Although . . . I'm sort of grounded this month so you might not receive an update in awhile. Depending.  
Sorry nvn;  
I also apologize if this is boring, or yeah. I think I'll write two chapters for each story regarding this couple. Then write a totally new theme and such. nn;; Perhaps like . . . kind of one shots in one story?

**STORY 1 :**

**Chapters ONE out of TWO - You only belong to me **

"Stellar! Where are you, idiot?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The salty ocean air tickled his nostrils, a soft chill going down his spine. It was getting cold, slowly. The sun was no longer sitting on the water, giving the water a bright shimmer. Instead, it had disappeared, and the moon was beginning to form above them. He and Sting had been searching for the blonde girl for hours, and hours. She was supposed to be back before the sun would set. Auel sighed, strands of his sky blue hair ruffling in the ocean breeze. He knew that taking a break on Earth was a bad idea, and he knew that they should've went with her. She was much too careless. Earth had tempted them, and the ocean tempted her. They all had time away from the fighting and the death, from the reality. Turning slightly, the blue haired spotted a sweater near his feet. It was a soft brown, and slightly odd, but it was for sure a man's sweater. He looked around some more, squinting in the moonlight. A red motorcycle was near them, as well. Nobody would just leave it there and abandon it. He looked down into the raging water down, down below.

"She must've fallen in and someone tried to save her," Sting said. It seemed he was coming to the same conclusion as well.

The two stared down at the oceans depths for a long moment, wondering what they should do. If they were to jump in, they could probably not get back up. Plus, they weren't even sure if Stellar was there. Even if he knew that Stellar had fallen, he looked about still, his gaze shifting between the ocean and all around him. It wasn't too long before Auel began to get more and more worried for the girl, his eyes fixed on the water. Preparing to take his coat off to jump into the depths of the sea, he stopped when Sting laughed a little.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" His cheeks burned, thinking Sting was laughing at him.

"Look there! That stupid girl.." He laughed again, pointing to a boat that had caught his eye. Far off, a single boat turned from its original direction. and started heading in theirs. The blue haired caught a glimpse of blonde, black, and blue hair, but recognizing immediately that Stellar was on that boat. She waved happily to them, much to his relief. He suddenly tensed again when the black haired man beside her put his arm around her, and she just smiled at him, putting her hand over his. Sting seemed to notice, and poked his companions side, "you okay?"

Auel didn't answer. He was too deep in thought and stared at the two on the boat. Stellar didn't trust anyone but him, Sting and Neo. She did trust deeply, but not to just anyone. Anyone who had tried to approach her before would've gotten ignored, or hurt. And this boy comes along and now he's touching her and acting as if he's known her for as long he did? His fists clenched; the thought angered him. Sting seemed to sense the sudden aura around him, but nonetheless patted his shoulder, "come on, let's go meet up with them on the road."

The blue haired wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then noticed the boat straying off to the side, probably to a nearby road. The two climbed into the car, and headed off in their direction.

--

"Sting!"

The blonde leapt out of the car and ran straight into Sting's chest, in some sort of hug. Auel didn't really care at the moment. His eyes and attention were focused on Stellar's saviors that climbed out of the car after her. Or rather, ZAFT jeep. Stellar had been saved by the enemy. He glanced towards Sting, and they nodded slightly, the action barely noticeable. There were two men that came up to them. One was of muscular build, yet slim. He had emerald green eyes and dark blue hair that reached his jaw. The expression on his face was unreadable, but he seemed to be quite calm. The one beside him looked younger, skinnier, and shorter. He had black hair that went in random directions, and blood red eyes. It was almost as creepy looking as Sting's golden ones. He wore a smile on his face, seemingly pleased with the situation.

"Ah, thanks for saving Stellar. We thought we lost her." He heard Sting say.

The black haired one rubbed the back of his head nervously, "It was nothing, really. She fell off the cliff so . . ." he trailed off. Sting made small talk, but Auel kept his eyes fixed on them. The blue haired man suddenly met eyes with his, his calm exterior changing to shock when he was hit with the full brunt of the glare he was emitting. Auel watched him look back to his companion, then back at him, but he just glanced away uncaringly as if he never even looked at the two.

"Shinn!"

The new name caught the attention of the sky haired. He turned back to Stellar, only to watch her run up to the two. Apparently they were leaving now. He watched with clenched fists when he saw Stellar's look of disappointment, and growled as she suddenly hugged this "Shinn" guy. He turned away and climbed into the back seats of the car, Sting already in the drivers seat. He just wanted to go home already.

"Stellar! I will come back and see you! I promise!" he heard Shinn shout back at her as he drove off, and heard Stellar murmur his name to herself. His frown intensified. But what he didn't expect to hear was, "you promised to protect Stellar."

Now what in the world did that mean?


	2. STORY1 : CH2

Sorrrrrrry. Finally updated!  
I just finished this and will begin on the next story. : )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**STORY 1 :**

**Chapters TWO out of TWO - You can erase memories, but you cannot erase feelings.**

Auel had been silent ever since that trip to the earth, and short tempered. He would avoid Stellar if he was ever left alone with her, and Sting noticed his strange behaviour more than anybody. He was the only one who knew that Auel _did _give a damn about the girl, as much as the blue haired tried to hide it. They were eating breakfast, and Stellar was talking to Neo enthusiastically, leaning on his shoulder as she would to her father. Even though Stellar trusted Neo deeply, she didn't tell him about Shinn, or what had happened on their trip to Earth. The three of them knew, secretly, that Neo didn't want them to get attached to others. Auel poked at his food absent mindedly, his mind far away. Sting had been reading a book the entire time, trying not to bother Auel, or really talk to anybody, but he would glance over at his brother-like figure every so often to check on him.

Neo suddenly broke Auel's apparent train of thought, "Auel. I need you and Stellar to go back to sleep."

The blue haired looked up from his plate, "what for? I got enough sleep already."

"It isn't a matter of enough sleep. Just do it. It's an order."

Auel stood up, twitching, "yes, _captain_." He wanted more than anything to disobey, because something was odd about Neo's demand. Stellar stood, walking over to the blue haired, only to see him turn his back to leave. Neo sighed behind his mask, waving his hand and dismissing them. They left the room, and Sting lowered his book, "Captain, if I may ask, why is it you want them to sleep again?"

"We can't have killing machines having their own thoughts and getting distracted from battle," he said, almost sadly. He picked up his fork again, and continued eating.

The green haired blinked a couple times, suddenly feeling that everything was not fair, but he understood what he meant. He knew from the beginning that the beds provided for them were like bridges to their minds and helped them control the extendeds. He knew that they could erase any memory, or all memories the three of them had. They were not humans. They were not _allowed_ to be humans. They were just weapons, nothing more. Glancing at Neo, he realized Neo might not _want _to do this to them. He was under orders as much as they were. He raised his book again, hiding the smile on his face. _'You can erase memories, but you cannot erase feelings.'_

- - - -

The two walked quietly down the halls. Stellar had opened her mouth to speak quite a few times, but then decided not to. Auel kept his pace quick, as if running away. He wanted the silence. He didn't want to hear about Shinn anymore. He wondered if Stellar might've noticed his change in behaviour, but then again, she had other things to think about. His eyes narrowed, what was he feeling? Was it anger? Well, in a way it sort of was. But it didn't feel like fiery rage, it actually hurt. It hurt his chest whenever he thought about the two of them together. Why did it have to hurt?

"Auel."

He heard her call his name, and almost stopped his hasty walk. Turning to glance behind his shoulder, he noticed she had stopped walking. He stopped, also. "What?" he shot, trying to sound annoyed that she was even speaking to him. She flinched, but raised her eyes directly into his.

"Why does Auel hate Stellar?"

His gaze lowered to the floor, and he turned his head back so he couldn't see her expression. The intensity of such a simple question left him speechless. Why would she think he hated her? It was just dumb. After all, if he did then he would've just hit her or something. He had actually been worried for her safety down on earth; why did she come to this conclusion? Suddenly, he began to think about his recent behaviour towards the girl.

He had ignored her, snapped at her, and would avoid her as much as possible. Auel recalled this morning when he even tried to refuse going to breakfast just because she was there. The thought ashamed him. _She _was hurting too, he wasn't the only one. And he was the one who hurt her. Guilt washed over him, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath. He had to prove it to her, he had to tell her. He had to have her. Turning around to face her, he opened his eyes and stared directly at her.

She was staring at the floor, but when she noticed that he turned around again, her sad eyes looked up to him again. As if in fear for his answer. He noticed her tense shoulders, and how her fingers were nervously fiddling with her sleeve. She was scared. Scared of him? Or scared of him hating her? Sighing, he stepped forward, his eyes not leaving hers. He felt his cheeks burning as he reached towards her and grabbed her shoulders, the movement almost in slow motion. The blonde girl was surprised, and tried stepping back out of his grasp. Had she thought he was going to hurt her?

He closed his aqua eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled her against him; all in one swift motion. His hands wove around her back, as if afraid to let her go. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, to keep her from pulling away and to pull her closer. He felt her tense, her breathing shallow. She remained frozen for a long moment, but Auel didn't let go or even loosen his hold on her. It seemed like eternity. He was slightly tense, wondering how she would react, but most of all he was happy he could hold her. She was soft and warm, and she smelled very good. It was a subtle, sweet scent, but he didn't mind pulling closer just to smell her. Finally, she began to relax. Her small, slender hands finding his back and gently hugging him back. He had not once hugged anyone, not even his mother. But he had seen it done before, and sometimes wondered what it felt like. Holding Stellar against him quietly, he could hear his heart beat in his head, and was shocked to feel Stellars heart beating just as rapid as his. His eyes were still shut tightly, and he took a deep breath as he prepared to speak.

"S-Stellar," he began, opening his eyes. "I don't hate you. I never did, and never will."

He felt her twitch, "then why.. did Auel ignore Stellar ever since we went to Earth?"

The blue haired hugged her tighter, breathing in her scent once more, but was careful not to hold her too tight. Then, he pulled away slightly so he could stare into her magenta eyes. He noticed her red tainted cheeks, and immediately thought about how lovely she looked when she blushed. Confusion was apparent in her eyes, but he could tell she didn't mind him hugging her, since she did not release him, either.

Taking another deep breath, he felt very bold at the moment. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forhead. There was nothing that would stop him from showing her his true feelings. He had to tell her _now_. He already proved to her that he didn't hate holding her, that he didn't hate how she smelled, that he didn't want to let her go. He just had to tell her; tell her what he's wanted to tell her for so long.

"Because," he stared into her eyes, "I love you, Stellar."

- - - - -

Neo walked into the bed chamber, looking towards the men that sat at the desk. He sighed, "erase their memories from two days ago, until now, understand?" The two looked up at him, nodded, but were hesitant. Neo could tell they hated manipulating their minds as much as he did. But he had to. Something had happened when they had gone to Earth, and he couldn't have them thinking about it during battle. It would distract them. They were not designed to be human, they were designed to be weapons. Sting, out of the three, understood that the most.

Looking to the two extended's that were sleeping soundly on their beds, one of the men spoke up suddenly, "they walked in kind of strange. They were holding hands and looked quite happy. Neider had hugged Loussier before they went to sleep. Are they a couple?"

The blonde captain was surprised, but hid it well behind his mask, "ah, I see." The room was dark, as always, and the glass domes that seemed to incase the extendeds, glowed as it renewed their life and strength. He wondered what it would be like to sleep in such an atmosphere. It was strange and made him feel uncomfortable every time he came in here, but the extendeds were used to it. This was daily life for them.

Squinting slightly, he noticed the two smiles on their faces, their features soft as the light glowed upon them. They looked like angels who knew nothing of war, nothing of pain, nothing of sadness. They looked absolutely at peace. It killed him inside everytime he had to do this to them, but, of course, they weren't supposed to be human. He had to remind himself all the time. It would've been better if they had no personality, or didn't look normal. Why did the lab have to make them like this?

"Erase their memories, now." The two men nodded, getting to work immediately. Neo watched painfully as the peaceful smiles disappeared from their lips, leaving them looking like dolls. He had just taken away something that was precious to them, and they would never know. Turning around, he left the room, trying hard to forget what he had just done. He had done it many times before, and would do it many more times in the future.

- - - -

Auel opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he sat up. The men he saw everytime he woke up, raised the glass-like dome that covered his bed. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, and ignored the men as they offered him something to drink. Looking to his side, he saw Stellar just waking up also. He found their beds quite odd, but very comfortable. As soon as he laid on it, he would get very drowsy. The odd thing was that he would feel a strange chill, even though it was warm. He always felt strange waking up.

Standing up, he turned to the blonde, "hey, idiot. Let's go find Sting."

The blonde girl turned to him, blinked, then hopped off her bed. "Auel! Do you want to go get some ice cream with Stellar, first?" She latched onto his arm, only to have him shove her off. Even though this seemed like normal behaviour between them, the blue haired felt quite strange. He was thinking hard, trying to remember something. It felt like he forgot something really important.

"Don't touch me," he frowned, blushing slightly. She didn't care about his apparent annoyed attitude, and smiled as they walked out of the room. This was how it always was, even though Auel hated to admit that he cared for the blonde girl. He had been hiding it well for a long, long time now. Stepping into the cafeteria, Stellar went to get the ice cream she wanted, but was stopped when the alarm went off. It was time for battle.

The atmosphere changed dramatically. They looked to eachother, and nodded, before heading off to the hangar. Red lights flashed around in the halls, alerting the entire crew. Everyone was panicked, but Auel felt pretty calm about the whole thing. It was something he had to deal with since he was young.They met up with Sting as he was putting on his pilot suit, who just nodded as he saw them. All that mattered was staying alive; surviving.

Auel slipped his blue pilot suit on, and thought about how the colors seemed to match their hair. Stellars was pink, of course. They must've thought a yellow pilot suit would look weird. Grabbing his helmet, he turned around and his two companions were there, waiting for him.

"Ready?" Sting questioned, and the three of them looked to eachother, and nodded. Confidence and determination shined in Stellars eyes, but that could shatter in battle, with just one word. They had to be careful.

They raced to each of their gundams. Before Stellar went into the GAIA, Auel stopped running, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pressed his lips to her forhead. "Let's win this, Stellar," he murmured before heading off to his own ABYSS. The blonde stood there, dazed for a moment, then lifted her fingers to her forhead. "Auel ... I love you too," she whispered, smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, finished the first small story!  
Hope you liked it . . .


End file.
